Alphabet Family
by somerdaye
Summary: A short paragraph for each letter of the alphabet, next generation families.
1. A is for Amazingly Proud

**a/n; rawr, i don't own anything, blah blah blah, enjoy.**

_**chapter one; A is for Amazingly Proud**_

"Look, look! Daddy, look! I made cookies! Mummy taught me how! Try one!" A small, red haired girl ran up to her father and held out a chocolate-chip cookie with a gigantic smile on her face.

Harry was completely floored. "Your mum knows how to bake?" Lily pouted, as her older brother laughed from the couch.

"Yes, Dad, and apparently Lily knows as well. Just eat a cookie." James chuckled, turning the page of a Quidditch magazine.

"Oh, right. Of course." Harry took the cookie from his daughter's hand and bit into it. It was the worst cookie he had ever had in his life! It was disgusting!

"Do you like it, Daddy?" Lily asked, hopeful. There was a pause as James waited with baited breath for his father to choke or something equally hilarious to happen.

"Ye-yes. Honey, I love it."

It was worth the lie, watching Lily bound away cheerfully and make James eat a cookie as well. Both men were sick for the next week, but it was worth the smile on her face.

**a/n; ack, short. but oh well. they're going to be short. next is, the letter, B! ahaha, bet you didn't see that coming.**


	2. B is for Badly Injured

**a/n; here's the next one, wewt.**

_**chapter two; B is for Badly Injured**_

"It's Quidditch time, Dad, please play with me?" James begged his dad. Harry looked up from his newspaper.

"I don't think so, son. Someone might get hurt."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeee?!" James got on his knees and clasped his hands together. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're a drama queen, you know that? Fine, get your broom."

"Yes!" James punched the air and ran out of the kitchen. His dad sighed.

Albus looked over from the other end of the table, where he was drawing. "Dad? Can I play too?"

Harry was alarmed, James against Albus would lead to someone getting hurt. "Nah, Al. Why don't you and I play a game of our own later tonight?"

"Okay..." His son mumbled, continuing to draw. Harry looked at the paper and felt a smile tug at his lips.

It showed James, getting beaten with a broom that Ginny was holding, as Al and Lily looked on and laughed.

"Where am I, son?" He couldn't help but ask. Al looked up at him, surprised.

"Dad, you're at work, like you always are."

After that, Harry Potter spent more time at home during the summer break.

**a/n; aweh...anyway, if anyone reviews these two chapters, i'll put two more up, and then two more...you get the idea. review if you liked it! :D**


	3. C is for Cold as Ice

**a/n; thanks for your kind reviews, and no, it won't just be on the Potters, that's just how i wanted to start off :D**

_**chapter three; C is for Cold as Ice**_

"Dad?" A six year old crept to his father's bed. "Daddy?" Draco woke up.

"Scorpius? It's three in the morning. Go back to sleep..." Draco yawned and sat up, glancing to where his wife should be lying. "Where's your mother?"

Scorpius looked uncomfortable. "Mummy went out with Auntie Daphne...and I can't sleep, Daddy."

"It's very simple, you just close your eyes and drift off-"

"No, Daddy, I had a nightmare." Scorpius' eyes were huge as he stared at his dad. Draco sighed. He wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight.

He pulled his son onto his lap. "A nightmare? What was it about, Scor?"

Scorpius trembled. "I was stuck in this really cold place, and it didn't get warmer and nobody came to save me!" He looked up. "Where were you, Daddy? I was dying."

Avoiding the question, Draco kissed the top of the blond head. "You can sleep here tonight, Scor."

**a/n; aweehhhh...i'm sorry, but Scorpius is so cute to me! :D**


	4. D is for Dating Game

**a/n; here's number four! oh, and i have a pattern. throughout the whole thing, every two letters will be a different next generation family. it's the Malfoy's right now! :D**

**oh, and it'll also be centered around the fathers! :D**

_**chapter four; D is for Dating Game**_

"Hey, uh, Dad?" Scorpius, now sixteen, walked into the gigantic kitchen. His father was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, but looked up as his son entered the room.

"Scor! How was Hogwarts?" Draco got up and hugged his son, who was now as tall as him, but Scorpius didn't hug back.

He had an extremely guilty look on his face.

"Hogwarts was good, Dad...I got a girlfriend." Draco grinned widely and hugged him again.

"Good job, champ! What's her name?"

Scorpius shuffled his feet. "See, now, that's kinda the part you'll have trouble with..."

A frown found it's way onto Draco's face. "Why would I have trouble with anybody you're dating?"

Deep breath. "Rose Weasley?"

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"Dad? Are you okay with it?"

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Lie.

"I'm perfectly fine with it, Scor. And she's welcome here anytime."

**a/n; awww, i'm sorry, but Harry, you would expect to lie for his children like in chapter one, but seriously, Draco would be like WTF A WEASLEY AHHH xD sorry. but yeah, the next two chapters will be up once i get two reviews! :D**


	5. E is for Ears Turn Red

**a/n; thanks for the kind reviews, and everyone who added this story to their story alerts! thanks so much! :D**

**next is, Ronnie-boy with his kiddies! yey! xD**

_**chapter five; E is for Ears Turn Red**_

"I'll never get it, Dad! Stop trying to teach me, cause I'll _never _get it!" Rose crossed her arms and glared angrily at her father in the passenger's seat.

"C'mon, Rosie, you can do it, I know you can." Ron reached over and ruffled his daughter's hair, who was now old enough to drive.

"Da-ad," She whined, ducking out of her father's reach. "Don't do that, I'm too old for that."

"So you're too old for me to touch your hair, eh? You're a bit too young for...certain things...as well."

Rose's brown eyes rolled back into her head in a very Hermione-ish fashion. "Dad, we've already been over this. What I do with Scorpius is my own business."

Ron's ears turned bright scarlet, and he appeared to have choked on his own words. "You - you've - ?"

"No, Dad. Not yet, anyway. Rest assured that Scorpius will be my first, and only." With those words, she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, striding back to their house.

Ron slumped in the seat. Not his baby girl...

**a/n; hehe, the conversation all fathers want to avoid :D**


	6. F is for Freaking Out

**a/n; ahaha, following the theme of the last chapter, Ron talks to his son. hehe, i'm evil. :D**

_**chapter six; F is for Freaking Out**_

"Come in," A male voice called from behind a closed door. Ron hesitated before turning the handle and sticking his head in. "Oh, hey Dad."

"Hey, champ. Can I talk to you for a second?" Hugo looked up from his school yearbook and smiled.

"Since when do you ask permission to talk?" He chuckled, but his dad's face remained sombre. Hugo slowly felt unease creeping up on him. "Dad, did anyone die?"

Ron closed the door and sat down beisde his son on the navy bedspread, wondering how to approach the topic.

"No, son. Er...I had a - chat - with your sister yesterday, and...uh..." In Hugo's impatience, the yearbook slipped out of his grasp and onto the floor.

Ron saw a huge heart drawn around one of the girls in the book. He grinned and picked it up, despite Hugo's futile attempts to keep it out of his dad's grasp.

And - hang on - there wasn't only a heart in his fifteen-year-old's yearbook, there was writing, too.

"Dad, give it back - !" But it was in vain that Hugo continued jumping for the book, as his father had got up and, being several heads taller, kept it out of reach.

"Let me just see what this pretty girl wrote to my boy, huh?" Hugo groaned and flopped onto his bed, pulling his pillow over his head. "Kyla Goldstein? Hey, I knew her father!"

"Surprise, surprise." A mutter came from Hugo's direction. Ron scowled at his son's sudden attitude, and registered the words inside the heart.

_Hugo, _

_I love you so much, _

_and I'm so glad we _

_shared that together._

_I would much rather _

_it be you then, say, _

_Lorcan Scamandar. _

_Isn't he seeing your _

_cousin? Anyway, I _

_love you, I hope you _

_dream of me! _

_XOXO Kyla_

Ron's brain seemed to numb as he read the short entry. "Hugo?"

"Mmm?"

Silence. "What did you share with this girl?"

"Uhhh..."

You have _got_ to be kidding me!

**a/n; hehe, sorry, but this IS in the future, and Hugo IS 15, it makes sense, so :P two reviews or you won't get the next two chapters! ;P**


	7. G is for Gigantic Mess

**a/n; sorry for the wait, ect. ect.**

_**chapter seven; G is for Gigantic Mess**_

"FREDRICK ARTHUR WEASLEY!" George roared, storming through the house and searching for his son. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"If I told you, Dad, I'd get in trouble. So I'm nowhere." A voice came from all around him. George scowled and cursed his 14 year old son's ventriliquist abilities.

"FREEEEEEEED!!"

If one were to walk into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes despite the 'Closed' sign hung on the door, they would find a huge mess; everything was on the floor, there was a type of muck in one corner, and the air smelled like love potion as all the bottles had smashed.

How did this atrocious thing happen? Well, George had left for TEN MINUTES to get some ice cream, and when he got back his shop was demolished and his son was nowhere to be found.

George had panicked. What if the Death Eaters had finally come back? Was killing one Fred not enough?

But then he calmed down and realised that Fred had probably just been fooling around with something that explodes, and tada! What a masterpiece.

He took a deep breath.

"You're not in trouble, Fred. Just come out and help me clean up."

Poor Mum, George thought in alarm. There was _TWO_ of us!!

He resolved to send her an owl later, thanking her for not cursing him and his twin beyond belief.

And to ask how best to control the urge to.

**a/n; ahaha, i love george :) actually, i love fred, but since he's gone -sniffle- imma have to love george too. -is rambling-**


	8. H is for Hottie of the Year

**a/n; here's the next georgie chapter!**

_**chapter eight; H is for Hottie of the Year**_

A loud scream jolted George from his dozing-off. He panicked, and, forgetting he was a wizard, grabbed a baseball bat and charged upstairs.

"What's wrong?! What's going on?! ROXANNE!?" He reached his daughter's room, who had just graduated Hogwarts, and found that no one was hurt.

It was just Roxanne, who was looking at a book and sitting straight up on her bed.

First was relief. Then anger.

"Why the _hell_ did you scream like that?! I thought someone _died_ or something!" He panted, and his daughter seemed to just realise he was in her room.

She looked up from her yearbook.

"Daddy! Daddy, guess what!?" George was apprehensive. Roxanne very rarely called him Daddy. And he hated guessing with his children. It was never anything good.

"What?" He asked cautiously, setting the baseball bat down and sinking into the armchair by the door.

"LOOK!" She squealed, shoving the yearbook in his face. He jerked back to avoid a broken nose, before grabbing the book.

"Roxanne Elizabeth Weasley. Ex cetra, ex cetra...HOTTIE OF THE YEAR!?" He fell out of his chair.

For there, beneath Roxanne's picture, was that exact phrase.

"I know, Dad, isn't it awesome!?" She squealed again, and ran outside to go show her "Aunt" Alicia, who was walking by.

_Hottie. Of. The. Year._

_My daughter._

_Voted Hottie of the Year._

_She's seventeen._

_Hottie of the -_

"ANGELINAAAAAAA!!"

**a/n; ahaa, george's so cute when he's panicky ;P if i get two reviews, i'll put up the next two chapters RIGHT AFTER :P no more waiting!**


	9. I is for Ice Cream Pouts

**a/n; thanks for the reviews, guys :D**

_**chapter nine; I is for Ice Cream Pouts**_

"But Dad_yyyyyy_!!" Little Molly whined loud enough for everyone outside the Muggle ice-cream parlour to hear, but her father was rigid.

"No, Molly Luanne, that is _enough_. You've had too much sugar today." Percy was stern with his seven year old.

Molly's blue eyes teared up, and she pouted miserably.

Percy was strongly reminded of his sister at that age, begging him to dress up in Mum's fancy robe.

He was also reminded of the fact that he couldn't resist puppy-dog eyes.

He straightened his glasses and sighed.

Little Molly Luanne Weasley left holding her father's hand -

- the other hand was clutched around a vanilla ice cream cone.

**a/n; aww, no matter what anyone says, i love Percy. he's totally awesome (only sometimes lol) but yeah.**


	10. J is for Juice Stains

**a/n; here's another on Percy. don't hate.**

_**chapter ten; J is for Juice Stains**_

Percy was getting ready for a meeting at work, and was wearing his best, silver robes. He grinned at his reflection.

"Go get 'em, tiger. You can do this. Just go in and git-r-done."

"Who're you talking to, Daddy?" Percy jumped and turned. A small brunette girl peeked around the door.

"Oh, hi Lucy. I'm talking to myself, hun." His daughter raised an eyebrow and continued sipping her grape juice.

"That's really weird, Daddy." She said seriously, before walking up to hug him.

...Forgetting about the grape juice in her hand.

Suddenly, Percy's silver robes went purple, and there was a five year old crying on his floor, apologizing over and over.

"Daddy! Oh, Daddy, I'm so sorry! That was so dumb of me!" Lucy continued sobbing, until Percy bent over and scooped her into his arms.

"It's all right, pumpkin. Daddy'll just go get new robes."

**a/n; aww...you also mighta noticed that my chapters on Percy have been shorter... oh well xD**

**ooh, if you guys want a certain dad/title (like **_**J is for Juice Stains**_**), then just mention it in your review. hope you liked 'em! :D**

**(and yes, Percy has been watching too much Muggle tv. -the Larrythecableguy reference- ahaha.)**


	11. K is for Kangaroo Underwear

**a/n; thanks sooo much for the suggestions! :D**

_**chapter eleven; K is for Kangaroo Underwear**_

"But I want them!" Louis clung to his father's arm, attempting to get his way. Bill just rolled his eyes.

"Lou, you are NOT getting that pair of underwear, and that's final."

The ten year old was trying desperately to convince his father that he absolutely _needed_ a new pair of underwear.

Albeit ones that have kangaroos on them.

"But _Da-ad_!" People were starting to stare. Bill smiled sheepishly at a glaring couple.

"You know, if it'll make you shut up, here's some money, go buy them."

Bill regretted that desicion as soon as he got home.

"But _Da-ad-eee­_!" Dominique wailed. "Louis got some!"

_I hate kangaroos._

**a/n; teehee, aww, Bill is funny :)**


	12. L is for Laundry Fort

**a/n; here's the second Bill chapter. hope you enjoy!**

_**chapter twelve; L is for Laundry Fort**_

"Victoire?" Bill strode through Shell Cottage, trying to find his two daughters. "Dominique?"

As if on cue, giggling could be heard from the laundry room. Bill chuckled softly.

"What're you girls doing in - " He stopped as he opened the door and saw something stranger than anything Ginny had ever come up with.

There was a fort.

In the laundry room.

Made out of clothes and laundry baskets.

There was righteous giggling coming from inside it.

"Err..." Bill opened his mouth to ask a question.

Thought better of it.

Closed his mouth.

And walked out the door.

He had just decided from experience - he did _not_ want to know.

**a/n; teehee, i lurve Bill, he's so cute. review and remember, if you want a certain daddy, just review it in! :D**


	13. M is for Memory Lane

**a/n; thanks for the reviews :D**

**i'm gonna warn you guys that these next two chapters won't be as cutesy.**

_**chapter thirteen; M is for Memory Lane**_

So what if it was cold? He could deal. He'd been colder.

A shivering teen boy was on his knees in front of a slab of concrete.

It was May 2nd, 2013, the 15th anniversary - of his father's death.

He placed a bouquet of daises in front of the gravestone; his mother's favourite flower.

And even though they both were gone, he wasn't completely lost.

He had his godparents, who would do anything to make sure he was happy.

He had his grandmother, who had spoiled him rotten as far back as he could remember.

And he had Victoire -_ oh, Victoire_ - who could never fully understand, but she could hold him close and listen to him cry for hours, whispering words of comfort into his ear.

His life was filled with love, but there had always been something missing.

It should've been his father who'd shown him how to ride a broomstick - his mother that gave him advice on girls.

Even though he loved his godparents, it should have been his parents who raised him.

But they had given their lives for him, and for that he was grateful.

Teddy Remus Lupin was his father's son.

The fact that he had no father didn't change that simple truth.

**a/n; aww...i love teddy so much :)**


	14. N is for Nearing Happiness

**a/n; here's another one on Teddy :D**

_**chapter fourteen; N is for Nearing Happiness**_

"You'll do fine, just hang tight, Teddy." Harry was straightening his godson's tie and giving him words of encouragement.

Teddy was unconvinced. "But what if she changes her mind?"

Harry sighed. "Son, women change their minds so often it's not funny. But trust me, Victoire is sure of this."

"So am I." Music started, and Harry kissed Teddy's cheek and hurried off to the front row of chairs, sitting with his own wife.

Teddy panicked slightly, before James, standing beside him, put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Dominique skipped toward them, throwing white lilies from a basket.

"Oh, Merlin -" Before he could finish his sentence, _she_ came in.

She glided down the aisle next to Bill, looking radiant with her long, strawberry-blonde hair cascading down her back.

Everyone turned to her, and a collective sigh issued from the crowd.

But although every other eye in the place was trained on her, _her_ sparkling brown eyes were fixed on him.

All his worries melted instantly.

He felt another hand on his shoulder, but knew that it wasn't James this time.

He knew that the owner of the hand wasn't even visible.

It was Remus Lupin, looking in on the happiest day of his son's life.

**a/n; :D this one is happier than the last one :P remember, two more reviews, two more chapters!!**


End file.
